Son of a Virus
by Streak the Fox
Summary: A new enemy has appeared on lyoko. There is something strange about him. He has power and he is fearful, but the thing that surprised us the most was...that he is also X.A.N.A's son. SCRAPPED FOR REMAKE. REMAKE POSTED!
1. The Mystery Being

Son of a Virus

Chapter 1: The mystery being

Ok, here's my first fanfic on the web. I'll put up the next chapter as soon as I can. ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko or it's characters.

* * *

It was a normal day at Kadic Academy, while the Lyoko Team Ulrich, Odd, Yumi, Aelita, and Jeremie were having lunch. Odd of course was having his usual Friday order, a double order of mashed Potatoes and Meatballs, and a single order of Green Beans. 

"Odd, how can you manage to eat so much and still end up so SCRAWNY!?" asked his friend Ulrich.

"I'M NOT SCRAWNY!!!" Odd stated, "I…AM…_SVELT!!!_"

The group of friends laughed when they heard the conversation's ending. Jeremie on the other hand was still overworked and scared of another X.A.N.A. attack.

"Jeremie," Aelita said, "I don't think you should be so paranoid about a X.A.N.A. attack."

"I just want to make sure that X.A.N.A. doesn't catch us off our guard," Jeremie replied, "Don't you guys remember when Ulrich and Yumi almost froze to death?"

"Well, yea, but Aelita's right Jer," Odd supported. "It's Friday, it's lunch, _and_ X.A.N.A. hasn't pulled an attack in a **month**!!" Jeremie paused for a moment.

"Well...I guess you guys are right, I guess I should just take a break." Suddenly, Jeremie's computer started to beep. "Oh great, just when I start to relax, X.A.N.A. _finally_ pulls an attack!!!"

"What do you think it is?" Ulrich asked.

"I don't know," Jeremie stated, "but if it took over a month to do it, it has to be **big**!!!"

"Jer's right," Odd said. "You guys go to the factory, while I stay here and keep watch."

"That's pretty noble of you Odd," Jeremie said.

"Hehe," Yumi snickered, "I bet he's just doing it so he can finish your lunch you didn't eat."

"Either way," Jeremie said, "_I_ think it's a **good** idea." So the gang headed for the factory and odd just relaxed saying, "Good bye double-single order…**HELLO DOUBLE-TRIPLE ORDER!!!**

* * *

The gang got to the factory with no delays. "I wonder what X.A.N.A. has in store for us," Aelita wondered. 

"I dunno, but I suggest we **don't** turn our backs for a second," Ulrich stated**, "**It's been a _while_ since we had another X.A.N.A. attack."

"Ulrich's right, so make sure you go your **best** on Lyoko," Jeremie replied. The gang just nodded to that suggestion.

They then went into the elevator and got to the scanner room and computer room. Jeremie got to the supercomputer while the others got to the scanners.

"Ok guys," said Jeremie, "The activated tower is in the Desert sector. I'm starting up the transfer sequence." The gang got in their scanners and Jeremie said, "Transfer Ulrich. Transfer Yumi. Transfer Aelita. Scanner Ulrich. Scanner Yumi. Scanner Aelita. **VIRTUALIZATION!**"

The group then got virtualized on Lyoko. "OK guys," Jeremie said, "I'm sending you the coordinates to the activated tower. It should be about 3 minutes away." The journey toward the tower was easy. There were no monsters, tricks, labyrinths, or chasms. Then Aelita finally got to tower.

"Doesn't this seem _strange_ that X.A.N.A. isn't stopping us from the attack?" Ulrich asked.

"Well, maybe X.A.N.A's too preoccupied with the attack on _**Earth**_," Jeremie replied, "Either way I think it's safe if we deactivate the tower."

"Are you _sure_ Jeremie," Aelita asked.

Jeremie just paused at that question.

"Well, what do _you_ guys think is better?" He asked.

"Well, the more we stall, X.A.N.A could still pull an attack on Earth," Yumi stated, "So I think we should deactivate the tower."

"I agree," Ulrich replied. "Me too," Aelita replied as well. Jeremie just paused again. "All right, if that's what we agree on." So Aelita deactivated the tower and inserted Code: Lyoko.

"Well Jeremie," Ulrich said, "it looks like we've deactivated the tower. Now what?" "Well since there's no danger," Jeremie stated, "I guess we should-WAIT A MINUTE!"

"What's wrong Jeremie?" Aelita asked. "Well," Jeremie explained, "the map says that there's a different sort of being in the area, but it's stronger than any of X.A.N.A's monsters!" "Well, if this is true, then we better check out this being," Ulrich stated. "I agree," Jeremie said, "but I suggest you all put your guards up."

So they went were Jeremie told them this "being" was. When they got to the area, it was a dead end. "Hey!" Yumi stated, "Look over there!" What Yumi was pointing at was a lone figure dressed in a white gi, a black belt with a serpent across it, black hair similar to Ulrich's, two Sai swords, and a white bandana; also, he looked about Yumi's age.

"I was expecting you," the figure said. "At last. I finally get to meet the 'great' Lyoko warriors."

"Who are you?" Ulrich asked.

"Well, maybe this will answer your question."

The figure turned around revealing his face. He had a scar on his right cheek, and had a bandana with X.A.N.A's symbol on it.

"JEREMIE!" Yumi shouted, "I THINK HE'S ONE OF X.A.N.A'S!!!"

"Very observant, Yumi," the enemy said.

Ulrich immediately charged at the enemy, but instead, the enemy front flipped over him and punched him in the back. "GYAH!" Ulrich shouted.

"ULRICH!" Jeremie shouted, "YOU JUST LOST 25 LIFE POINTS!"

"Wow, this guy must be **_strong_**!" Ulrich replied.

Yumi then threw her fans at him, but at the last second he turned around, grabbed them, and threw them back swiftly and quick. Luckily, Yumi ducked and grabbed it back. While the enemy was watching, Ulrich grabbed his saber and immediately tried to slice him, but the foe just grabbed his Sai swords and struggled against Ulrich's saber.

"Hehehe," the foe chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Ulrich asked.

"Watch..." Suddenly, after he spoke, he clanged his Sais together, without getting hit or breaking the struggle, and they morphed together to form a metallic Bo staff. He used it to trip Ulrich off his feet.

Yumi then used telekinesis to throw a large rock at him. The rock rushed at him, but he swung his Bo staff and used it as a bat against the rock. Some of the rock got destroyed but the part he swung at hit Yumi. "Ugh!" Yumi grunted. "Yumi," Jeremie exclaimed, "YOU JUST LOST **_50_** LIFE POINTS!"

Ulrich triplicated around the enemy. Knowing he was a difficult enemy, he waited until he moved, and kept his guard up. Instead of attacking though, he decided to kneel with his Bo staff, and closed his eyes. When he opened them, he had The Eye of X.A.N.A. instead of his pupils and aimed directly at the Ulrichs! He then got up, pulled his staff back, and yelled, "Tracer!" As he lunged it toward one Ulrich, it defeated him, and then defeated another, and lastly even though he jumped in the air to dodge it, the Bo staff hit the original one.

"Ulrich," Jeremie said, "that's _another_ 25 life points!" "Ya think I don't _know_ that Einstein!?" Ulrich replied.

"Enough games!" the mystery being stated. He put both hands on his Bo staff, and morphed it into two dual Katanas. He then placed both of them into the ground with his arms spread out, and waited with his eyes closed. When he opened them, he took the Katanas out of the ground. Suddenly, the sides where he placed his Katanas turned into walls that trapped Aelita and the foe together.

"Uh, Jeremie?!" Ulrich yelled, "We have a **BIG** problem!!!"

"I KNOW!" Jeremie replied, "But why would X.A.N.A. want to destroy Aelita? He **needs** her memory!"

What happened though was that when Aelita was trapped in the closed up area, she tried to run. She then reached a dead end at a cliff. She decided to make a wall using her power. She sung a note and a wall appeared in front of her. The enemy just used his Katanas in a swinging motion to form an X. Just after that the wall collapsed.

"AAAHHH!" Aelita yelled. "Now to finish off what I came here for," the foe exclaimed. Suddenly, tentacles sprouted out of his back that was similar to the Scyphozoa's. They then wrapped around Aelita and at the exact moment, a window popped up on Jeremie's screen.

"OH NO!!!" Jeremie shouted, "HE'S TAKING AWAY AELITA'S MEMORY!!!"

"DON'T WORRY JER!" Ulrich replied, "I GOT AN IDEA!"

"HURRRRYYYY!!!"

"YUMI, QUICK! HOLD MY HAND!!!" Ulrich shouted. Yumi agreed and did so as she blushed a little. "Super Sprint!!!" Ulrich stated as he ran quickly. He then jumped over the wall and used his saber to cut the tentacles, but they only got weaker so Yumi decided to use her fans to cut them; and it worked. Ulrich then planted the enemy on the ground.

"Who are you!?" Ulrich asked angrily.

"I am X.E.R.O." he replied, "**Son** of **X.A.N.A.!!**" "_WHAT!?!?_" Jeremie asked startled.

"I'd explain, but I must be running now," X.E.R.O. said. He then morphed his Katanas back into a Bo staff and tripped Ulrich again.

"We shall meet again!"

He then jumped as high as he can and jumped across the wall. "He said he was X.A.N.A's son," Aelita said, "Is that even _possible_?"

* * *

They got to the computer room and discussed it. "BUT, X.A.N.A'S A **VIRUS**!!! IS HE EVEN **_ABLE_** TO HAVE CHILDREN?!?!" Jeremie asked confusedly. "Calm down Jer!" Ulrich stated, "Maybe he's _not_ X.A.N.A's son! Maybe he's just trying to psych us out!" "Sigh you're right," Jeremie said, "I should calm down. Well, it looks like we have a **new** enemy guys." "I guess so Jeremie," Yumi replied. The gang just paused for less then a minute. They then headed back to the academy

* * *

Well, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! There are 3 things I want to mention though. 1. This is my first fic and I'm a newcomer here, so please go easy on the reviews. 2. You may have heard of a fic called X.A.N.A's daughter that's similar to this, but I think I had this idea before the author. And 3. Could someone _**PLEASE**_ tell me how to make a bio on my fanfic page :D 


	2. The Plan

Hey guys! I decided to update early cuz I'm not gettin much reviews.

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko or it's characters, but I **_DO_** own X.E.R.O.!!! So don't use him without my permission.

* * *

Chapter 2: The Plan

The gang got back to the academy just in time. Luckily, the Lyoko mission wasn't that long, and lunch period was an hour long. They went back to check in with Odd.

"Hey, How were things here when we were gone?" Yumi asked.

"Ah, you know," Odd said, "The usual."

"X.A.N.A. attack usual, or Kadic usual?" Ulrich asked.

Odd paused for a second. "Kadic usual," Odd replied.

Aelita saw that Jeremie had a guilty look on his face.

"What happened on Lyoko with you guys?" Odd asked. "Oh, nothing much," Jeremie said, "we just got to meet X.A.N.A's son."

Odd started to make a crooked smile. "**HAAAHAHAHAHA!!!**" Odd laughed, "X.A.N.A's _son_! Good one! Hehe, whooooooo. But seriously, what happened?"

Everyone just stared at Odd seriously. "Oh…WAIT A MINUTE!" Odd said, "YOUR SERIOUS!?"

Everyone nodded to his question. The bell rang for class.

"…IS THAT EVEN _POSSIBLE_!?!?" Odd asked.

"My words exactly," Aelita stated.

"Well guys," Jeremie said, "what I suggest is that after school, we go to the factory. The supercomputer might have some information on him."

Everyone (Including Odd) nodded to that suggestion.

---

Meanwhile, on Lyoko, X.E.R.O was at the ledge the gang used to go to Sector 5.

"SCIPIO!" He yelled.

Suddenly, a little after that, the transport orb came to take him to Sector 5. When he got there, he didn't run, but walked calmly. When he got to the chamber, he halted, and realized he was surrounded by groups of creepers, but the groups just stared at each other.

Then, they all bowed down to him. X.E.R.O. just smirked, and walked. He _loved_ having power. When he saw the key for the countdown, he just jumped up as high as he jumped to it (Just like when he was jumping over the wall in the Dessert Sector) and hit it. As he went on the elevator and to the database, he typed in this code: H-A-N-N-I-B-A-L.

After that, he looked up, and a hole appeared up there. A tractor beam then brought him up to the hole. Unlike the other holes in Sector 5 that brings the gang to the other Sectors, this one was red in the inside, not blue. He then was transported to this city-like area with factories that make X.A.N.A's monsters.

X.E.R.O. drove his futuristic bike to a large building. He entered it and went up a long way of stairs. Finally, last of all he put his hand on a hand scanner, and waited for a voice to give him permission to enter.

"Enter, X.E.R.O." the voice said.

He did so to enter the room of none other than his 'Father'. The room was in a technological theme, and was pure blood red in this room.

"Greetings Master," X.E.R.O. replied.

"The plan was a _partial_ success, as far as I saw," X.A.N.A. said. "Even though you didn't get the keys to Lyoko, you at least _gave_ something. You _do_ know what that was right?"

"Fear," X.E.R.O. replied with a smirk on his face.

"Very good X.E.R.O. The next time you shall meet with them, they will be intimidated by you."

"And I presume the next time I shall meet with them shall be soon?" X.E.R.O. asked.

X.A.N.A's crooked smirk was enough to answer his question.

---

The gang was at the factory reviewing the visuals Aelita gave Jeremie. There were many "GYAHS" "UGHS" and "AAAHHHS" in the visuals, and background. Odd couldn't help but decide to do a certain thing.

"Hey Jer, can I see the computer for a second?"

"What for?" Jeremie asked.

"You'll see..." Jeremie let him do so reluctantly. Odd decided to keep playing X.E.R.O. punching Ulrich in the back over and over and over again.

"WHY YOU LITTLE!" Ulrich yelled.

"HAHAHAHAHA!!!" Odd laughed, "Don't worry Ulrich, I'll turn it off." Just as he did, a beeping noise came from the computer.

"Uh...I didn't do anything!"

"Uh Oh," Jeremie stated. "What's wrong Jeremie?" Yumi asked. Jeremie pushed Odd out of the chair onto the floor and saw the open window.

"X.A.N.A's just activated a tower!" Jeremie replied.

"Well _I_ for one think it's safe if we _all_ go to Lyoko," Ulrich stated.

"**HUH?!?!**" Jeremie said confusedly.

"Ulrich's right," Yumi stated, "If X.E.R.O. shows up again, he's going to be to strong for us with just me and Ulrich. We need to have a more defensive maneuver. He probably knows our moves. He even knew my _name_!"

"But what if _X.A.N.A._ launches an attack at somewhere like the Academy?!" Jeremie asked.

"Jeremie's right as well," Aelita said, "if only there was some way we could have back-up on Lyoko, but _also_ have back-up on Earth."

"Well, one things for sure," Odd stated, "Going back in time because we ask for someone _else's_ help is out of the question."

"Hold on!" Jeremie objected, "I think I found a solution!"

"What is it Jeremie?" Aelita asked.

"Well, during the past month, I wasn't only pre-occupied with another X.A.N.A. attack,"

"What do you mean Jeremie?" Ulrich asked.

"I mean, well, do you remember last month when _I_ activated a tower?"

"_YEEEAAAAHHHHH_," Odd said.

"Well, just go to the scanners room." Jeremie said.

So they did so and went to the scanners. When they got down, the doors suddenly opened…But the gang was still in the **elevator**!!!

"Uh, Jer?!" Ulrich said.

"I _know_ Ulrich!" Jeremie said with a smile on his face into the microphone. Three robots with laser gun wristbands, jet boots, Blue-gray armor, square red eyes, and a distinct look and special weapon like the others (Yumi, Odd, and Ulrich).

"WOW!!!" Odd said surprised, "Jeremie!!! DID YOU MAKE THESE?!?!"

"Well, yes and no," Jeremie said, "I just learned how to materialize data from the supercomputer into the scanners!"

"Awesome!" Ulrich stated, "So that means these robots can take over the fighting on the real world!!!"

"Once _again_, yes and no," Jeremie replied, "it would need the power from a activated tower…And I mean one activated by _us_."

"It sounds pretty risky," Yumi said, "Don't you remember the _last_ time you activated a tower?"

"Don't worry," Jeremie said, "I got it all planned out. The activated tower is in the Mountain region. Odd and Ulrich will keep the monsters busy, but instead of activating it from the supercomputer, I will let Yumi and Aelita go to the way tower and activate it. I'll send you the data to activate it. When the androids are activated, they will use their tracking devices to track the whereabouts of X.A.N.A's attack."

"They can do that?" Odd asked. "Yea, but the point is, we're going to Lyoko **now**! I'm starting the transfer sequence now!"

Ulrich, Odd, and Aelita got in first.

"Transfer Ulrich. Transfer Odd. Transfer Aelita. Scanner Ulrich. Scanner Odd. Scanner Aelita. VIRTUALIZATION!" The group then got virtualized in the mountain region.

"OK Yumi!" Jeremie said, "It's your turn now!" So Yumi got in the scanner. "Transfer Yumi. Scanner Yumi. VIRTUALIZATION!" Yumi got virtualized as the others were waiting for her.

"OK guys," Jeremie said, "The tower should be at about 16-50° North Longitude, 52° East Latitude." But little did Jeremie know was that X.A.N.A. was pulling a fire against fire attack.

* * *

Hope u enjoyed it! I didn't really like writing this chapter. I don't reallly like fillers : \ but I'll keep updating, and try to update sooner! 


	3. THE FINAL CHAPTER

This is the last chapter...just watch...

* * *

Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi have been frozen since 2007, in the direction of the sneak attack X.E.R.O. was planning against them.

"When. Are. We. Actually. Doing. Something?" Odd muttered in struggle.

A black and white fox then walked up to them to explain everything.

Time unfroze.

"You're ending it?" Ulrich asked.

_**NO! I'm REMAKING it! This direction was going nowhere, I have one and a half chapters done, and I already posted the prologue! So you guys head to the new studio where we'll be shooting the next one.**_

"Alright, materialize us jeremie."

"Zzzz…SNORE!" Jeremie snoozed.

_**-Sigh- I'll wake him up. Sorry everyone. Please read the new chapter to the remake on my page, you won't regret it: it began a LOT better!**_

* * *

**Also, I doubt this will be read, but:**

**Kiwi McHearts: Thanks for the instructions, I couldn't do it without you.**

**Mirawriter: Thanks for the review, it means a lot coming from some one like you.**

**god of all: Thanks for the support!**

**And Finally:**

**Onyx415: Thanks for the strong enthusiasm!**

**All your reviews meant so much to me, please read my news post for further information regarding this story, and the remake's prologue. Expect the next chapter sometime from Saturday to Monday, now I gotta dig X.E.R.O. out of his premature grave. God Bless you all, and have a great weekend.**


End file.
